When You're at the End of Your Rope, Just Fall Into the Field of Roses
by Freedomewriter
Summary: Weiss had lost her claim to the Schnee Dust Company, and just when her life has seemingly hit rock bottom, just when it seemed she'd fallen into an endless abyss of depression and abuse. She instead landed in a field of Roses, a field of Love, a field... Called her dorm room floor. (Contains mention of Abuse, Self-harm, Attempted Suicide, and Depression.)
1. Ch1: A Rose growing in the Snow

**_「KILLER QUEEN」THIRD BOMB! BITES THE DUST!_**

* * *

 _It worked?_

 _It worked!_

 _I'm free!_

 _Ahem..._

 _Anyways..._

 _Hello! I am_ _ **Wry** (Yes, my name is a **Jojo's** reference). _

_Now if you're new here, then your next line will probably be "Who's this **Wry** guy? I thought this account was called **Freedomewriter**?" (Take a shot every time I make a **Jojo's** reference, you'll be dead before the **Author's** **note** are done.)_

 _Well, I'm only the **Editor** for this account (Though I do write some stories), for you see, this account is a team effort! If you were to check out the other stories here, then you'll know they are written by **Freedome**! That's why this account is called **Freedomewriter**! Because **Wry** , (my name) is the abbreviated version of **Writer**. **Reviewer**. **Yearner**!_

 _Anyways! Enough with the background and exposition! You're all here for **WHITE ROSE**! Now I must warn you, this story is rated **M** for a reason,_

 _ **WE'RE** going to have __**DEPRESSION**_ _,_ _ **SELF-HARM**_ _(almost)_ _, **ABUSE** (by word of mouth only), **AND**_ _**ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**_ _(Weiss nearly, 'bit the dust'. Ehh? I'll see myself out...)_ _!_

 _So I hope you can enjoy! This is going to be a_ _ **Wild** __and **Bizarre** ride!_

 _Oh, before I forget... If any of you read the **OG** **chapter** , I'm sorry, I kinda rushed it out... Though, it looks like **"Bites the Dust"** went into effect, and the story's fixed... _

_Also, **No One Dies**! I hate reading **FanFics** where it's all romance and love, then out of nowhere, someone dies! It just *beep* up my whole day/night.._

 _Now, let's get on with the **FanFiction**!_

 _ **See Ya Later!**_

* * *

Weiss stood only a couple feet from the dorm room door, she dropped her Scroll, then collapsed onto her hands and knees, her last bit of self-worth and ambition had just been crush right before her "N-No…"

* * *

 _It had all started at the beginning of Winter break, Weiss had gone back to Atlas, to her father. And there, with that heartless monster she called a 'father', her pride and self-dignity had all but been smashed to pieces. She had only spent four days in Atlas, and yet, those four days had broken her, every bit of pride, strength, hope, and joy she had built up from her time at Beacon… They had all been shattered from her time in Atlas_ "W-Why..?"

* * *

Weiss had begun to sob uncontrollably, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't stand, she could barely breathe, her body felt numb "What… What's wrong with me?!"

Weiss cursed herself under her own breath, she had come out to her team a few days before Winter break, and they accepted her. Ruby, Blake, Yang, they had all supported her. And yet, for some reason, unknown to even to her, she told her father about being gay, and that… That was her biggest mistake "W-Why did I tell him?"

Weiss had slowly begun to pick herself up, she had to get inside her dorm, she had to calm herself down, if she didn't, things would only get even worse "Why am I even alive..?"

* * *

 _Weiss had suffered more than just physical abuse from her father, he had insulted her, degraded her, every word that came from his mouth was meant to crush her spirit_ "I just… I just…"

* * *

Weiss pushed the door open as she fell onto the floor, everything had finally hit her, her father hadn't just revoked her claim to the Schnee Dust Company, her claim to change the family name, her claim to pull it from the mud which her father had dragged it through... He had disowned her too... Just a few moments ago, he had told her 'You're nothing to me.', he'd told her how, he didn't even care anymore, how she was nothing but a disgrace and a waste of life... Her entire life goal, her entire family, her dream, her hope... He had destroyed them all…

"Weiss!?" Weiss's heart stopped, she knew that the rest of her team weren't going to return till the end of the week, yet, she could've sworn she just heard Ruby's voice.

"Weiss! What's wrong?!" Weiss slowly lifted her head, and... She couldn't believe her eyes, Ruby was standing right in front of her. The young Huntress's big, bright, hopeful silver eyes shining down upon her.

"R-Ruby..? W-What are you doing here?" Weiss's entire body was shaking, she could barely breath, her head felt light, and her skull pounded... She honestly couldn't tell whether she was having a panic attack, or a full blown mental breakdown.

"A couple days ago, Ozpin asked me if I could come see him, so I just decided to stay here till school started back up." Ruby had begun lift Weiss up into her arms... She knew... She knew just by the way Weiss was acting, she knew exactly what had happened between her and her father.

"R-Ruby…" Weiss held tightly onto Ruby, she had to. Ruby, for as annoying as she could be, was the only thing she had left. Her family, her 'friends', anyone she'd thought close to her, they had all abandoned her, everyone... Everyone had forgotten she'd even existed.. Everyone, except Ruby.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby had slowly laid Weiss onto her bed, and as she sat down next to her, as she stared into the white-haired beauty's eyes, she looked more like a a fragile piece of art than a person.

"I-I-It's... H-He... I-I..." Weiss had slowly forced herself up, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath, her throat felt as if it were collapsing in on itself

"He revoked your claim to the company, didn't he?" Ruby had place her hand on Weiss's cheek, the look of total and absolute despair on her face, it broke Ruby's heart.

"H-He... I-I-I..!" Weiss had pushed Ruby's hand off her cheek as she broke down into tears. Why was she even alive? She had nothing, no family, no friends, no financial future, she didn't even know if she was going to be able to stay at Beacon!

"Weiss, everything's going to be okay, I'm here for you. Alright?" Ruby had pulled Weiss into a hug, the former heiress just wailed and sobbed into Ruby's shoulder, she had nothing. She was nothing!

"I-I... Just want to die..." Weiss heart pounded in her ears, her vision was completely obscured from her tears. She just wanted everything to stop, the beating, the crying, the shaking, she just wanted it all to end!

"Weiss, don't say that!" Ruby's eyes widen, her face was a mix of minor shock, and absolute sadness. She knew Weiss struggled with depression, self anger, hatred, doubt... She knew Weiss had struggled with a lot throughout her life... And yet, even in the darkest situation that Ruby's mind could think of, suicide was never even considered a possibility.

"I just want to die... I just want this pathetic excuse for a life to be over!" Weiss had pushed Ruby off of her, she hated the warmth Ruby brought her, the joy, the happiness, she hated it! She hated her own feelings! She hated the fact that anytime she looked at a girl, her heart would pound! She hated the fact... She liked Ruby, she'd always liked Ruby, the girl was everything that made Weiss's heart flutter, everything that made her feel contempt and complete, and yet, she hated it at the same time!

"You're not pathetic, Weiss! You're a Sch-" Ruby stopped herself, Weiss's whole life goal had been smashed to pieces, her family didn't care if she lived or died, any friends she had back in Atlas had turned their backs on her. Weiss was completely alone, and the last thing she needed, was the be reminded of a family that didn't give a damn about her.

"Yes I am, Ruby... My father's right, I'm just a waste of potential and life! A good for nothing dyke!" Weiss hated herself, she just wanted to tie a rope around her throat, and take a nosedive off out their dorm room window. Why couldn't she be normal, why could she be straight, why couldn't she good enough? Why!?

"No you're not, Weiss! You're beautiful, you're amazing, you're the sweetest, kindest person I know! Weiss Schnee, I..." Ruby had grabbed Weiss by the shoulders, and was about to start shaking her, she was about to tell her! And yet, for some reason, she couldn't, she couldn't will herself to shake Weiss, even lightly. But worse of all, she couldn't will herself to tell Weiss, to tell the former heiress how she felt.

"Ruby... Just..." Weiss looked down and took a few deep breaths, she had something in mind, something that'd make all this pain go away.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby's voice was soft, quiet, she wanted Weiss to feel safe, and she'd be damned if Weiss needed something that she couldn't get.

"Do you... Mind running me some bathwater?" Weiss suddenly had a smile on her face, it was small, yet bizarrely bright. It was a strange sight, especially since, moments ago, she had been crying her eyes out.

"B-Bathwater? You wanna take a bath?" Ruby's cheeks were slightly red, this made no sense to her. Why did Weiss suddenly have such a shift in mood?

"Yeah, I think a nice hot bath would do me some good." Weiss's voice was oddly happy, almost, too happy. Something completely changed inside her.

"Alright, I'll go start the water." Ruby's cheeks had turned a bright red as she quickly jumped off the bed and bolted into the bathroom

* * *

Weiss quickly stood up from her bed, this sudden chance in mood was nothing more than an act, a ruse to get Ruby out of her way "This is the only way..."

She looked down at the bookshelf, and with a quick shove, a couple books fell to the floor, and behind them, was a black box "I'm fucking useless..."

* * *

 _Weiss held a dark secret from her teammates..._

 _She was a cutter..._

 _It was something she had been doing since her tenth birthday, it was the only way she was able to deal with the abuse, the shouting, the fighting... It had become her safety net, it was the only way she knew how to stop her panic attacks, her breakdowns, her crying..._

 _It was the only way..._

* * *

Weiss stared at the black box, inside, was a serrated steak knife, she had picked it up one night her and Team RWBY went out to dinner "I deserve this."

She pulled the top of the box off, and grabbed the knife inside, this was going to be the first time Weiss had cut herself since she'd left Atlas "I'm a waste of life."

But, before she could slide the blade across her wrist, something popped into mind, something, even more terrifying than cutting "It's not that far."

Weiss had parted the curtains on the dorm room window, she then flipped the lock and pushed the widow open "I doubt... Anyone will care... I doubt she will..."

* * *

 _For more_ _evenings_ _and_ _nights_ _than Weiss could count, she would have this..._

 _Disturbing scene play out in her head..._

 _She'd push aside the curtains, then she'd unlock the window, and once the cold wind would've touched her snow white skin, she'd slide a knife across her throat, then..._

 _She'd fall into campus below..._

 _There would be nights where she'd get close, but she would either just stare out the dorm room widow, or contemplate it in bed._

* * *

Weiss looked out the window as snow had begun to get blown into the dorm... The snow was so cold... The cold, it reminded her of Atlas... Of her father "Just one step..."

She looked at the knife, its sharpen edges looked so... Comforting "A single step, and it'll all be over."

Weiss had gotten up on the bookshelf as she started to lift the knife, the cold causing her fingers to feel like ice, but she didn't care, she knew, that with a single slide, all of her pain would stop. "I-I... I don't... Love her..."

She took a quick look behind her, and something caught her eye, a small picture on her desk, it was of her and Ruby, it was of the first time they had seen a movie together, and to Weiss's deep regret, she had chosen a romance film... that night, she had almost kissed Ruby, she had almost confessed her feelings to a girl she knew, she could never be with "I don't... I don't... I..."

Weiss had begun to cry, her hands had started to shake, and yet, she had a smile on her face, a small, slim, accepting smile... And as pressed the knife against her throat, there was only thing left that stood between her and the eternal peace she so desired... A swift pull, a single slide of the knife, and she'd finally be happy, she'd finally be free, free of the pain and abuse "I... I-I love you... Ruby Rose... I love you... Goodbye."

* * *

 _The shaking had stopped..._

 _The crying had_ _ceased..._

 _A deafening silence filled the room..._

 _Time froze in place..._

 _Colors_ _seemingly_ _vanished in an instant..._

 _And yet..._

* * *

Weiss couldn't do it...

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't slide the knife across her throat, no matter how much she wanted to end it, something held her back "R-Ruby... I-I can't..."

Weiss had lowered the knife, and just stared at it... Something was different... Something had changed... Something inside her, had changed "I can't... I can't... I..."

Weiss looked out the window, the snow, it reminded her of Atlas... Of her father... Of the man who had taken everything from her, of the man who had beaten, abused, and degraded her for years, of the man who would rather die than accept her! "I... I can't do this!"

Weiss had snapped! And as if by instinct, she threw the knife! Weiss had thrown the knife out of the window, and down into the campus below "I-I'm... I-In love, with, Ruby-!"

In her state of pure confusion and life saving hesitation, Weiss had taken a step backwards, causing her to fall straight off the bookshelf and onto the floor...

And as she laid there, her body starting to shake again, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears once more, the realization finally hit her...

 _The only thing that stopped her form taking her own life..._

 _The only reason she was still alive..._

 _The only reason she wall still breathing..._

 _Was the fact she was in love..._

 _In love with Ruby..._

* * *

Ruby quickly rushing out of the bathroom from the loud thud she heard! Her mind raced, was Weiss okay, was she hurt, what was that sound?

"WEISS-!" Ruby froze, she was standing in the bathroom doorway, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ruby, do you have to yell?" Weiss was laying on the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes, her entire body hurt, but it wasn't from the fall... It was from fear, the fear that she had almost taken her own life..

"Weiss, are you okay!? Are hurt? How'd you fall? Why's the window open?" Ruby had ran straight to Weiss, the former heiress just laid there, crying, shivering

"I just... Needed some air." Weiss had slowly begun to stand back up, the shelf was a completely mess, books were scattered all over the floor.

"Weiss... Please tell me the-!" Weiss had lost her balance, and just when she was about to fall back onto the floor, Ruby had caught her.

"R-Ruby..!" Weiss's voice cracked, she just stared at Ruby, her tears slowly fading away as Ruby's eyes locking onto her's, silver and blue seemingly blending together.

"Weiss, everything's okay. I'm here for you, I've been since the first day we've met, and I always will be." Ruby had begun rub her nails against Weiss's back, and as for every inch she leaned closer, Weiss's face grew redder and redder.

"Ruby... I-I..." Weiss's heart pounded, she had always liked Ruby, actually 'liked' would've been an understatement, she was in love with Ruby! And now that they were this close, she had her opportunity, her chance to confess feelings long since stowed away in her heart.

"Weiss, you're beautiful, you're gorgeous, you're everything to me... Weiss, I've always wanted to tell you something... I l-!" Ruby was just about to kiss Weiss, but then, to her utter surprise, Weiss had kissed her first!

"Ruby Rose, I love you." Weiss quickly pulled back as her face was turned a dark crimson color, Ruby was just standing in front of her, looking straight into her eyes, into her soul

"I love you too, Weiss." Just as Ruby had finished speaking, she had gently pressed her lips against Weiss's, the heiress's body had tensed up, but then almost instantly relaxed.

* * *

 _Weiss couldn't believe it, her and Ruby, were kissing..._

 _And she loved it! The way it felt!_

 _The heat coming off of Ruby's body!_

 _The feeling of Ruby's hands trailing along her back!_

 _They all made Weiss's head spin!_

* * *

Her and Ruby continued the kiss for another few moments, but their lungs desperate need for oxygen surpassed their need to kiss, and thus, it had to be broken "Weiss, are you okay? You look kinda red."

"I'm fine, you beautiful dolt." Weiss was on cloud nine, she'd never felt this happy in her whole life, Ruby had saved her, she had saved her life, her heart, her soul... Ruby had saved Weiss from the one person who hated her the most, herself...

" 'Beautiful dolt'? Weiss, are you sure you're alright?" Ruby knew, she knew what Weiss had tried to do, the very moment she saw Weiss on the floor and window open, she'd known right there and then, Weiss had almost taken her own life.

"Actually... There is something that's been bothering me." The tone in Weiss's voice was different... It wasn't her typical tone... There was no sadness, no fear, no hesitation, the only thing that echoed from her voice...

Was happiness..!

True happiness!

For the first time in over seven years, Weiss was truly happy.

"Weiss, you can tell me, I'm always here for you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe." Ruby had placed her hand on Weiss's cheek, and this time, Weiss didn't push her away.

Weiss had placed her hand on Ruby's, and in a slow, soft, gentle motion, her lips had formed into a soothed, peaceful, smile. And as she had begun to taken in the warmth of Ruby's hand, the ever caring and giving warmth, something dawned on her. Ruby had never tried to hurt her, not once, not even when training. Ruby, had always been there for her, even now, even after she tried to take her own life, Ruby has here for her "It's just that... We stopped kissing."

"Good grief, you dolt!" Ruby's face had turned a dark shade of crimson as she started to cry, tears of pure joy and relief had begun to flow down her cheeks.

"That's my line." The very moment Weiss had finished speaking, she had begun to softly press her lips against Ruby's.

* * *

 _Weiss couldn't explain the feelings that were rushing through her body..._

 _The closest comparison that came to her mind, was an extreme mix of passion, pleasure, lust, love, and just pure ecstasy!_

 _And those feelings were just the tip of the iceberg compared to what had happened next._

 _Due to Ruby's hand slowly going down Weiss's back, she eventually reached Weiss's lower back, a.k.a, her sweet spot._

 _"Ruby~!"_

 _Weiss didn't even have a second to speak before Ruby's tongue entered her mouth, and to Weiss's absolute shock, she enjoyed it!_

 _Actually, enjoyed would be a massive understatement, she was on cloud ten, if that was even possible!_

 _Her own tongue had even begun to move around Ruby's, the two girls seemingly going off of nothing but pure lust, love, and instinct!_

 _Though..._

 _Sadly the world's biggest nuisance had to ruin this moment, this beyond heavenly moment._

 _Oxygen..._

 _Ruby and Weiss's lungs needed it more now than ever, the two girls knowing they'd_ _soon_ _collapse if they didn't break their kiss._

* * *

 _"Weiss~!"_ Ruby slowly broke the kiss with Weiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two of them.

 _"Ruby~!"_ Weiss felt as if her entire body was on fire, her knees felt weak, her breathing was a complete mess, and she felt like fainting any moment. And yet, she loved it! She had never felt this happy in her entire life! She wanted more, she need more! She just wanted to pull Ruby onto her bed and kiss every inch of her body, every sacred inch of her precious, perfect, gorgeous body!

 _"I love you~!"_ Ruby's left hand had slipped down Weiss's back and under her shirt, while her right hand was resting on the back of Weiss's head, ready to pull her into another passionate kiss.

However, just as she was about to kiss Weiss, something popped into her mind that made her burst into a panic "Oh no!"

* * *

Weiss felt her kissing high drop as Ruby quickly let go of her, and ran straight into the bathroom, where, luckily enough, the bathtub hadn't yet overflowed "Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby happily walked out the bathroom, and straight to Weiss, in which she then planted a kiss directly on her cheek "I was making sure your bathwater hadn't overflowed."

Weiss blushed as she began to fiddle with her thumbs, "Yeah... About that... I was thinking..."

Ruby had placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders, whatever Weiss had on her mind, she could tell her "Weiss, if you wanna take a shower or whatever, I can just-!"

Weiss's cheeks had turned a dark crimson color as she began to smile, her heart pounding harder now than ever "N-No. It's not that. I-I was j-just wondering... D-Do you wanna t-take a b-bath with me?"

Ruby's jaw dropped, her eyes widen, the entirety of her face turned a dark crimson color, she felt as if someone had plucked her straight out of reality, and right into heaven "B-B-Bath!? Y-Y-You w-w-want me t-t-to b-b-bath with y-you!?"

Weiss just gave Ruby a small, shy nod, it may have seemed as if she was embarrassed by her question, though by the look on her face, it clearly wasn't a mistake "Yeah... I think it would nice. Just me and you, having a nice, friendly bath together."

Ruby just stared at Weiss for a couple seconds, then in an instant, she had used her Semblance to bolt into their closet, and grab the nearest clothes she could find "I'll be just a minute!"

Weiss let out a small giggle as she walked into the bathroom, her face turning an even darker shade of red from the sheer idea of seeing Ruby naked "I'll be waiting."

* * *

 _This was harder than painting the **Mona Lisa** (This may be M rated, but I'm not making the joke you're all thinking I'm going to make.) _

_Anyways, I_ _hope you've all enjoyed!_

 _Chapter 2 is going to be a side **comedy** , some extra **hurt/comfort** , and an even greater **emotional Ora** -ing than this **chapter**._

Oh, and one more thing, I shall **apologize** one again for the **lack luster** original chapter, it was my own fault for rushing this out... I'm greatly sorry...

 _Also..._

 _I apologize if this sucked!_

 _ **See Ya Later!**_


	2. Filler Ch: The Eternal Sea Within Me

_Hello! Now I know, this isn't the chapter you were expecting (This is just a_ _little something_ _I worked up while Insomnia and Writer's block kicked in!_ _It's more or less just my effort to get myself writing again!_ _)_

 _Anyways, I made this story after_ _binge watching **RWBY: Volume 3** and **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part 2 Battle Tendency**... (And having terrible Insomnia, in just being sleep deprived...)_

 _So I don't know if this will be any good, but hey, if it's bad enough, I'll just delete it. (And double hey, if people like it, but just don't want to be apart of "_ _When You're at the End of Your Rope, Just Fall Into the Field of Roses", then I could just publish it as it's own story.)_

 _See Ya Later!_

 _(P.S, this whole "chapter" is based on the Infamous " **SHIIIIIZAAA** " scene.)_  
 _(P.P.S, Normal text is talking. **Bold text is shouting, screaming, or just to give impact to a** **sentence.** )_

* * *

Weiss collapsed to her knees, her, Blake, and Yang had made it to the top of the Beacon tower...

 _And..._

 _There was nothing left..._

 _Nothing but broken walls, glass, and debris…_

 _Everything had either been destroyed when the Wyvern attacked, or when they saw that bright flash of Silver…_

 **"W-Where is she?!"** Yang screamed out in pure anger and frustration, Adam had severed her arm not even an hour ago...

 _And the the pain..._

 _The bleeding..._

 _It was all far worse than anything she could've imagined…_

 _And yet…_

 _It wasn't what made her scream..._

 _It was the pain of losing Ruby, the pain of simply fearing her sister may be…_

 _It was worse than anything should could've imagined…_

"Yang, she has to be-" Blake froze as Weiss had stood up, and to the faunus' absolute shock, she was pointing at something…

 _It was of a ripped cloak…_

 _A red cloak…_

"A cloak… H-Her cloak... " Weiss weakly mumbled as she had slowly stumbled over to it, and in a slow, pained motion, she pulled at it…

 _It was no bigger than a napkin, and yet…_

 _It was her's…_

 _Her cloak, her most worldly possession, was torn to shreds…_

"Y-Yang… Y-You know why I haven't been able to bring myself to call out Ruby's name..?" Weiss fell back onto her knees…

 _She no longer had the strength to stand up, she no longer had the will..._

"W-Weiss…" Yang just stood there…

 _This couldn't be real…_

 _It couldn't be…_

"It's because… I'm afraid there'll be no answer… That... If we came up here and cried out her name, there might no be any response in return… There might be nothing but a lifeless silence… That is what scares me! I couldn't accept it, so I haven't called her name… But now… I know she's gone!" Weiss had clenched the remains of the cloak tightly in her hands...

 _She was trying her hardest not to cry, not to break down into tears, not to curl into a ball and wish for everything to be over..._

 _And yet, she felt herself break a little more inside for every second she held her tears in..._

 **"Weiss… Y-You're-!"** Just as Yang had begun to yell, something dawned on her, their mother, Summer Rose, had given Ruby that cloak, she'd never let it get damaged or anywhere close to ruined…

 _Which then…_

 _That only meant_ …

"This piece of her cloak, it told me everything I needed to know… Right here, just a few minutes ago… Ruby died!" Weiss wanted to burn the piece of cloak, she wanted to scream, she wanted to destroy everything around her!

 _She just wanted this living nightmare to be over!_

"You're..." Yang wanted yell at Weiss, she wanted to slam her head into the ground, she wanted to smash her fist into her mouth!

 _She had to be wrong!_

 _Ruby was only fifteen!_

 _She was her sister...!_

 _She..._

"Ruby, you worthless dolt! You had to be a damned show off, right up until the very end! And then… You leave something like this for us!" Weiss's anger and frustration was cut short by the sound of Yang screaming, and with one quick glance, she saw the blonde brawler at her weakest

 **"RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING! I'LL FIND YOU RUBY! I'LL DIG YOU OUT!"** Yang had begun to push, pull, lift, and throw every piece of debris around her!

 _Even though she was missing an arm, even though she was in unbearable pain, she had to find Ruby!_

 ** _She couldn't be gone!_**

 _She was here, buried until rubble!_

 _They were going to find her!_

 _They were going to see her!_

"Yang… She's gone!" Blake had put her hand on Yang's shoulder, it shattered her heart to see her partner like this...

"You… You heartless-!" Yang had stood up and grabbed Blake by the wrist!

 _But then..._

 _She looked into her eyes, she wasn't trying to be cruel, she was trying to hold herself together, she was trying to hold what little remained of her heart and soul together…_

"Y-Yang… I-I…" Blake held in whatever she could, it felt like her heart was going to blow apart from the pain of holding back her tears…

"Y-You're… You're..." Yang had looked away from Blake, and as she just stared at Weiss, at the heiress just kneeling there, holding back her tears, holding in her sadness, holding back everything...

 _The realization finally started to hit Yang..._

 _Ruby was..._

"Ruby… You… You always thought I was a jerk, implosive, and self centered… But sometimes… I do understand people… Ruby... I... I always, loved you..." Weiss had made sure to keep that last part to herself, her sentence ending in what was simply a quiet mumble...

 _And..._

 _Even as she clenched her fist and teeth, even as she wanted to just see the whole world go to hell around her..._

 _She still held it all in..._

 _She made sure not even a single tear, not even a single bit of anger, sadness, hatred, or guilt escaped her soul..._

 _Instead, she just let those feeling be consumed by the love inside her..._

 _The love that was forever torn from her..._

 _The love her soul could would forever contain…_

 _The love, for Ruby, the girl whom had been the closest thing Weiss had even know to a real friend, a real lover..._

 _She had changed Weiss's life, she had made her smile, she made her happy..._

 _Ruby was her only ray of sunshine, in a life full of nothing but darkness and clouds..._

 _And now..._

 _She was..._

 **"I swear! I'll fight them, Ruby! Roman, the White Fang, Adam, everyone! I'll fight them all like the devil until there's nothing left of them! I'll avenge you Ruby! You hear me?!"** Just as Yang had begun to scream, she slammed her fist into a wall, and to the three girl's surprise, the lights had turned on, and what reminded of the building had lit up…

* * *

 _And..._

 _To their shock…_

 _The rock laying in front of them, the rock where Weiss had pulled the torn piece of cloak..._

 _The rock in the vague shape of a Rose..._

 _Underneath it..._

 _Was a pool of blood…_

 _A pool of blood, and a shredded cloak…_

"Blood… Her blood…" Yang just stared at the blood…

 _At the rock Weiss had been kneeling next to…_

 _Ruby, was there..._

 _They were right next to where Ruby had been crushed…_

"This is… Where she fell…" Weiss couldn't move, she couldn't think, she could process what was going on...

 _Everything was broken, nothing was right, nothing made sense!_

 _Ruby was only fifteen!_

 _She was only a kid!_

 _She was only a stupid, little kid!_

 _She had her whole damn life ahead of her!_

"Ruby…" Yang slowly stumbled to the rock…

 _She knew.._

 _She knew Ruby..._

 _Was gone..._

 _She was gone…_

 _She had been crushed…_

 _Her one and only sister…_

 _Was gone…_

"Ruby." Blake had fallen to her knees as she cupped her face in her hands…

 _No longer was she able to hold in the tear, none of this was right!_

 _Why couldn't Adam just have killed her back in Forever Fall!_

 _Than none of this would've happened!_

 **"RRRRRUUUUBBBBBYYYYYY!"**

 ** _Yang and Weiss screamed Ruby's name!_ **

**_She was everything to them!_ **

**She as the light in their day!**

 **The sun in their sky!**

 **The joy in their lives!**

 _And yet…_

 _She was gone…_

 _Everything was gone…_

 _Beacon…_

 _Pyrrha…_

 _Penny…_

 _They were all gone!_

* * *

 _ **The two continued to scream the young girl's name!**_

 ** _Blake's tears continued to flow free…_**

 ** _And yet..._ **

_Their heartbroken cries of grief were answered by nothing except a cold silence…_

 _ **Ruby Rose…**_

 _Was gone…_

 _ **However…**_

 _As they mourned the poor girl, who's life was cut so_ _abruptly_ _short…_

 _They all took solace in one simple fact…_

 _Even though her body had died…_

 _Her spirit would live on..._

 _It would live on through them..._

 _Through their hearts and souls..._

 _Rest in Piece._

 ** _Ruby Rose._**

* * *

 **"AHHH!"** Weiss's had woken up screaming!

 _Her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat..._

 _Her heart was pounding so hard, it threaten to implode!_

 _her lungs felt as if they could collapse any moment!_

 _And yet..._

 _Deep down..._

 _She was calm..._

 _She was happy..._

 _And this, was for one..._

 _Very simple reason..._

 _ **"Weiss, what's wrong?!"**_

 _Ruby Rose..._

 _The only ray of shine in her entire life..._

 _Was alive._

 _Alive and laying right next to her._

 _The two of them had fallen asleep watching some bizarre show on Ruby's scroll..._

 _The hell Weiss had just experienced, was nothing more than just a lucid, sick, demented nightmare, conjured up by the darkest regions of her mind..._

 **"Weiss, are you okay?! Can you breath, can you hear me?! Can you-!"** Ruby had practically been screaming in Weiss's face, the heiress was known to have nigh-terrors, and to wake up in a state of pure delirium and panic!

 _And yet, the thing that silenced Ruby..._

 _Was the heiress locking their lips together!_

"It was just a nightmare, you dolt." Weiss had separated the kiss , and as she locked eyes with the crimson huntress in training, only one thought persisted through her mind...

 _She would always stand beside Ruby..._

 _No matter what living hell they may have to face, she was always going to be by her side..._

 _From now, until death would do them part..._

 _She was going to protect her..._

* * *

 _I know, no one on this account can end things on a sad note, but since I wrote this while putting together chapter 2! (Which is going to be a emotional roller-costar, or should I say, **ROAD ROLLER**!) _

_I just thought, let's see if I can write something decent while in a sate of pure_ _exhaustion, delirium, and pure sleep derivation._

 _Anyways, I hope see you guys and gals enjoyed this, and I really hope to see y'all for the REAL, chapter 2!_

 _See Ya Later!_


End file.
